Escape from the Jungle (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Escape from the Jungle. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Callie Jones: (voice over) Escape from the Jungle! One dark night in dark tavern, Captain Whiskers was putting his new evil plan into action. Captain Whiskers: The time has come, Mateys. I must ensure the Rangers don't stand a chance! Sa'Luk: We sure look forward to this, Whiskers. Governor Ratcliffe: What's on the agenda, Captain? Captain Whiskers: You're about to find our, Ratcliffe. So, He went back in time to the 21st century. When he came to Ocean Bluff, He found where the Overlords of Dai Shi's clan were fallen. Captain Whiskers: At last, It is time for Dai Shi's Overlords of his clan to rise again. So with the resurrection crystals, Whiskers has revived Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka. Carnisoar: Who are you, And how did you bring us back!? Captain Whiskers: I'm Captain Whiskers, I've revived you three for a proposition. Jellica: And what proposition do you have in mind? Captain Whiskers: A certain task that acquires destroying the Power Rangers. Grizzaka: How're we going to do that? Captain Whiskers: Simple, We combine our evil forces. With that said, Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka trusted him for his offer. Meanwhile at Pirate Taven, John Silver was putting Captain Emmett and his crew in charge of the chores. John Silver: Alright, Mates. You've got lots of decks that needs swabbing! Captain Emmett: Aye, Aye, John. So, They got to their jobs swabbing the decks at the tavern. John Silver: And Marine! Marine the Raccoon: Yes, Mr. Silver, Sir? John Silver: l got some new friends l'd like you to meet. (throws the supplies) Say hello to Mr. Mop, Mrs. Bucket, And their twins, Scrub and Sponge! (laughed) Marine the Raccoon: Please to meet you all. As for Ford and Stanley Pines, They were working hard at the lab when Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guin appeared. Master Mao: Ford, Stanley, We need to talk. Stanley Pines: Is that...? Ford Pines: The Resurrected Masters of Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw. Master Rilla: That is correct, Ford. We need your help against a great crisis in our time. Stanley Pines: What do you mean? Master Lope: Your enemy, Captain Whiskers has resurrected and revived the Overlords of Dai Shi. Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka. Ford Pines: It can't be. How is that even possible for him to do it!? Master Guin: None of us know, Ford. But you must stop them before it's too late. Master Mao: Now go, You must warn your Rangers while you two still can. As they disappeared, Ford and Stanley had to sound the alarm. Ford Pines: Attention, Rangers! Please report to the Lab! Soon, Emmett and his crew report to the lab. Soon, Ford explained to the Rangers about the Pai Zhuq Masters. Ford Pines: And that's when Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guin warned us too. Captain Emmett: What's the problem, Ford? Ford Pines: Captain Whiskers came to Present Day Ocean Bluff and brought back the Overlords of Dai Shi, Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka. Stanley Pines: We're going to need help from a certain group of Power Rangers capable of protecting humanity. Iago: Oh great, And I was about to enjoy some soda too. John Silver: We're ready when you are, Ford. Ford Pines: (opens the portal) Let's go. Soon, They entered the portal and into the 21st Century. As they got there, Everyone took a look around. Marine the Raccoon: Wow, This place is cool. Mira Ramon: So, Where is their home base? Ford Pines: You'll see, Mira. Stanley Pines: So, Let's say we stop for some pizza and Jungle Karma Pizza. When everyone got inside, Emmett didn't think where the Power Ranger Headquarter is. Captain Emmett: Hmm, I'm not sure if anyone's here? Marine the Raccoon: I don't know about you, But I sure am hungry for some pizza. Fran: Can I take your order? Stanley Pines: We'll take the Kilamanjaro Pepperoni Pizza. Ford Pines: And we'll have colas for refreshments. Fran: Coming right up. Just as everyone waited for their orders, Zephyr Breeze came up with monthly coupons. Zephyr Breeze: Here you are, Gang. Free coupons for low prices of pizza and sodas, On the house. Stanley Pines: Thanks. When it was closing time, They met with the Jungle Fury Power Rangers as they showed themselves. Ford Pines: Everyone, Meet the Pai Zhuq Masters and Jungle Fury Power Rangers. Tiger Master Casey Rhodes, Jaguar Master Theo Martin, Cheetah Master Lily Chilman, Cougar Master Justin Stewart, Wolf Master Robert James a.k.a R.J., Rhino Master Dominic Hargan, 2nd Generation Elephant Master Zephyr Breeze, 2nd Generation Bat Master Sunburst, 2nd Generation Shark Master Flash Sentry, Lion Master Jarrod, Chameleon Master Camille and White Tiger Master Whiger. Whiger: Welcome, Pirate Force Rangers. We've been expecting you. Camille: Allow us to show you our headquarters up top. Nina Vincent: Okay. When everyone came to the base, Everyone was amazed. Captain Emmett: Shiver me timbers, this is really incredible. Casey Rhodes: It's not much, But it's home. Tiffany Lopez: I'll bet. (sits in R.J.'s chair) Robert James (R.J.): Tiffany, Do you mind? That's my chair you're sitting on. Tiffany Lopez: Oops, (gets off) Sorry. Zephyr Breeze: R.J.'s chair is off limits, But mind's not. Then, Mater Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn arrived. Sunburst: Guys. It's Master Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn. Master Swoop: Greetings, Sunburst. Master Phant: And it's good to see you and Stanley, Ford. Master Finn: And the same goes to the Pirate Force Rangers and Marine. Marine the Raccoon: Thanks, We're really honored. Ford Pines: And we're glad to be here in such short notice. Stanley Pines: Let me guess, Captain Whiskers? Master Swoop: I'm afraid so, He has brought back Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka. Master Finn: He used some kind of crystal to resurrect and revive them quickly. Master Phant: And if anyone can stop him, It's your Rangers. John Silver: You heard the Masters, Lads and Lasses. From this point on, You're all going to learn Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw. The great skills of kung fu that helps ya fight with your animal spirits. Casey Rhodes: Captain Emmett, Do you trust me as your master? Captain Emmett: Of course I do, Casey. Theo Martin: And Ryo, Do you trust me? Ryo Vinsmoke: Yes, I'm do trust you, Theo. Lily Chilman: And you, Bendy? Bendy Jackson: You bet, Lily. Justin Stewart: Are you ready, Mira? Mira Ramon: I'm ready when you are, Justin. Robert James (R.J.): And are you ready for this, Tiffany? Tiffany Lopez: More than ready, R.J. Dominic Hargan: Are you up for this, Maria? Maria Swanson: You know it, Dominic. Zephyr Breeze: How about it, Nina? Nina Vincent: I'm ready, Zeph. Sunburst: Are you ready, Jay? Jay Dunn: Ready, Sunburst. Flash Sentry: What about you, Donna? Donna O'Neil: I'll give it a try, Flash. Jarrod: And I hope you're ready for this as well, Crystal. Crystal Garcia: You know I am, Jarrod. Camille: And you, Callie? Callie Jones: You bet I'm ready, Camille. Whiger: Very good, Your training at the Pai Zhuq Academy begins tomorrow at dawn. Be ready. Captain Emmett: Aye. Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5